


Why not

by Whoremaster7



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoremaster7/pseuds/Whoremaster7
Summary: PWP，打一炮，脏话，直白





	Why not

人们不能否认Vodka有多烈，但更不能否认酒精麻痹大脑后的快感，只有在这个时候，你会觉得……操他妈的吧，没有什么是不可能的，就算你想操自己的亲弟弟。明天的工作？演出？采访？这些对于Gallagher家的两个混蛋兄弟来说——去他妈的吧，谁在意呢  
“这他妈的就是酒精兑水，我的喉咙要烧烂了”这是Liam被Noel摇摇欲坠的拽出酒吧前说的最后一句话，他们每次出去喝酒，都是Noel做那个被迫带着更多清醒意识的人，也许这也是他讨厌Liam的又一个理由。  
“我他妈的不会帮你唱”

为什么他还没有死在酒吧里？Noel没少思考过这个话题，就像他小时候无数次疑惑为什么Liam还没有被打死，也许是他自己刻意无视了自己的脑袋里另一个声音：“我他妈的要杀了打他的人”这可能就是因为他们该死的有着同一个姓氏。

夜晚的冷风加上几泡尿，他们的意识越来越清晰，至少足够让两位摇滚巨星去开个房呆着而不是在大街上扰民。  
这个房间里有着的避孕套却没有一瓶水，Vodka的力量从来都包含着让人发热发烫，如同脱水一样。Liam打开浴室里的水龙头，他现在只想要一点水，从哪里来的都不重要。  
他也就是这么告诉Noel的。  
Liam的双唇上沾满了水珠，他的舌尖故意的 舔过手背上的水痕，他转身告诉Noel：“我他妈渴得要命，如果你泄得早，我甚至可以含着你的阴茎吮出精液，只要是液体”  
Noel没有说话，他在Liam转过身想要继续用水解渴的时候，将他拽了过去接吻，像是两个在沙漠里缺水的人，从对方的身上索取着水源，Liam吻得脑袋一片混乱，甚至不记得什么时候被他哥哥按了下去，等他稍微回过神来，Noel的老二已经在他的嘴里硬了起来，他像是为了证明自己之前说的那样，卖力的来回舔弄。  
Noel低着头，他不会错过Liam含着他的阴茎吞吐的场面，他能够看到Liam的上唇是怎么蹭过龟头，就像他唱歌时对着麦那样。  
“我一直觉得你唱歌的样子像在我口交”Noel攥紧了Liam后脑的头发，他的性器在那张漂亮的嘴里快速的来回抽插,但他并不想这么快就交代在弟弟的嘴里。  
Liam和Noel也不是第一次滚到床上了，最早是什么时候，十六？十七？他唯一可以确信的是他那会儿绝对没有成年，Noel就是一个英格兰变态。当Noel的肉棒操进他身体里时，他又一次肯定了这个想法。  
Liam的脸蹭着被皱巴巴的床单，湿润的一片被单上，分不清是嘴里的津液还是身上的汗液，但他可以肯定的是他的后面被操的发疼，他可以肯定的是他的屁股抬的够高，所以Noel可以一次次操到他的敏感处，让他发出婊子一样的呻吟。在Noel看来，Liam天生就像是被操的，他的后穴能刚好吃下Noel的鸡巴，粉嫩的小嘴里又能被操出肠液的淫靡水声，并且，Liam从来不会压抑自己的声音。

“你他妈被操的时候音挺高的啊”Noel为了迎合Liam的嗓音，不得不调低他理想中的音调，着真他妈的让人烦躁。  
“你已经打算在台上操我了吗”  
“下流胚”

Noel并没有陷入回忆太久，他面前的人比记忆里那个混蛋婊子傻逼更吸引人。  
“记得谢谢我Liam,如果哪天你的嗓子真的被酒烧烂了，至少还可以靠屁股和口活卖些英镑”  
他将Liam翻过身来，以便可以在昏暗灯光下看的更仔细，Liam的睫毛很长，如果操的太狠，甚至可以看见上面闪着晶莹的水珠，他的嘴唇也十分好看，但现在这两片唇瓣已经稍稍分开，有连续不断的声音从里面被操出来。  
“你他妈能不能慢点，证明自己早泄不用这会儿，操！”  
Noel吻上那双唇瓣，舌尖舔舐着Liam的唇肉，深入口腔中的吻绵长而粗鲁，他们交换着短暂而急促的呼吸，如果不是敲门的声音， Liam觉得自己快溺死在这个吻里面。  
没人他妈的知道现在是深夜几点，但他们确定这是家处在红灯区的酒店。  
“你他妈还叫了婊子？”即便自己的下身还含着对方的鸡巴，而自己的老二还硬的发疼，但Liam毫不怀疑他哥哥能干出现在把他扔在这，跟婊子走的行为。  
“闭嘴，不是我叫的”Noel看着Liam的眼睛，里面的震惊和眼神传递出来的脏话逗笑了Noel.  
“那你现在就专心点操我，他妈的！Noel,帮帮我”Liam不会承认自己刻意提高了叫床声的行为就像是在和别人争谁是Noel的婊子。  
但在Noel眼里看来就是这样，他感觉血液在向下冲，满脑子的脏话骂不出来索性将那股劲儿全部用来操他的弟弟。  
“操你的，Liam,你绝对卖的比门口的那位贵”Noel的手指揉捏着Liam红肿的乳头，顺手再帮Liam抚慰了一下他硬挺挺的阴茎。而他自己的肉棒一次次的操着Liam,从小穴里带出粘液，在结合处操出小小的白沫，而Liam身下的这个小嘴紧紧绞着他的肉棒不想松开。  
“你他妈的Noel,操死我了，操，老子…操你他妈要玩坏”  
“操，你个婊子，你是被操射的吧”  
Noel将肉棒从Liam身体里抽出来之后，就射在了Liam的脸上，Liam被操的疲惫不堪，像脱水的鱼倒在床上，他像最开始说的那样，舔着哥哥的精液解渴，红色的舌尖慢慢舔走白色的浊液，宛如什么美味佳肴。  
他为什么没有被操死？Noel又有了新的疑惑，拜托了，谁他妈能忍住不想操Liam Gallagher, Liam的大腿还在打颤，他甚至没有什么力气去把腿合上，Noel还可以清晰的看到那个被操的充血的小穴还在一张一合的翕动。  
糟糕透了的床单，和更糟糕的Liam, Noel必须做那个在每次性爱结束后清理Liam身体的人，这算什么，他爽到的代价？操，说得好像Liam Gallagher不爽一样，他爽得比母狗还爽。  
“贱人”Noel把Liam连抱带拖得拽向浴室  
“傻逼”Liam即便累的睁不开眼睛，也不代表他不能骂Noel.


End file.
